How She Pays The Rent - A BixLu ONESHOT! :D
by MinSugaBTS420
Summary: Her team might forget about her rent, but Lucy doesn't. And after unknowingly following her, neither will he. RATED M for subject matter, and language.


**_I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL_**

 ** _SONG: Ty Dolla $ign ft. The Weekend & Wiz Kalifah- OR NAH remix_**

 ** _ONESHOT, UNLESS REVIEWS SAY OTHERWISE :D_**

 ** _THANKS!_**

 ** _-J_**

* * *

 _'thoughts'_

music

"speech"

narration

* * *

Lucy finally got back into the comfortable quiet of her apartment on Strawberry Street, closing the door behind her with a tired sigh, before turning around to make sure all of the seventeen locks were clicked into place.

Because that's how many it takes to keep a certain dragon slayer and ice mage out of her house. Well, the front door, anyway. the only reason the window didn't have as many locks and bolts on it, was because the landlady would throw a fit if she saw it, and wouldn't be so nice when the blonde was a bit late on her rent every month.

Ah, yes. Lucy's rent.  
A subject always mentioned, but never worth remembering.

At least, not to her team while they were on missions, destroying things rather than making them better. Yes, they ultimately got the job done, but always caused so much damage in the process, their reward was barely enough to pay for Natsu's food on the trip home, let alone her 70,000 jewels a month. And the Master was always down their necks about the paperwork he'd get delivered in stacks because of them. But Lucy loved her team, and couldn't imagine not being a part of Team Natsu because she couldn't handle a little challenge. So, she had to get creative.

The celestial mage had sprawled across her bed for a few hours, until it was well after dark, and checked the clock as she woke up.

' _Shit!'_ she thought as she sprung from the mattress, to her closet, and into the bathroom, rushing to get in the shower, ' _I better hurry, or I'll be late and they won't let me in!'_

Lucy was out of the shower, dressed, and ready to go, her hair blow dried and twisted up into a bun, held in place with a silver clip, and her makeup done in a sparkly, silver and grey smoky eye, in record time. Throwing on a jacket that had been lying on her table, Lucy hurried out of her apartment and back down Strawberry Street, in the opposite direction of the guild, trying her hardest not to trip on the cobblestone as she ran.

* * *

It was the silver sparkles of her six inch platform heels that caught his attention from the other end of the street. And then it was the blonde hair she was pulling the hood of her dark colored jacket over, that drew the seith mage to her, whoever she was.

She was running, to or from what, Bickslow didn't have a clue, but he followed her, none the less. He stayed behind her a ways, noticing how she kept off the populated streets and bridges, before they were on the edge of town, and he was watching her duck into the back entrance to a bar. He quirked an eyebrow at the small, nondescript building, wondering what the hell kind of bar just blended in with the other shops and houses around it.

And stepping inside through the front door, Bickslow found out _exactly_ what kind of bar it was.

the place was small, and dimly lit by low blue light lacrimas, that faded and changed from purple and back to blue, and so on. He wasn't wearing his visor, so as he crossed the dark room, crowded with tables and booths of drunk patrons and scantily clad babes, he pull down his striped hood and took a seat at an empty part of the bar. After ordering his drink from the brunette bartender in a red corset, he caught a glimpse of the blonde in the jacket and sparkly heels to his left, on the other side of the room, walking through like she owned the place, from what he assumed was a hallway of dressing rooms, to the stairs up to the stage.

He smirked against the rim of his glass. It was going to be a fun night.

Thank Mavis he left his babies at home for once.

When he heard the music start, Bickslow turned around on his bar stool, and leaned back against the bar, waiting for the mystery girl to step out into the spotlight from behind the curtain, up on the main stage in the center of the room. The already dim lights got darker, and the blue light lacrima faded into a shimmering silver color, before turning a rosy pink.

 _ **Hahaha…**_

 _ **I got a lotta cash**_

 _ **I don't mind spending it… Hahaha**_

The curtain pulled open from the middle, like he knew it would, and there she was, still in those silver heels and bare legs that could kill, and her jacket had been replaced by a short black silk robe, loosely tied at her small waist. Her blonde hair was loose, and in natural waves from being twisted up prior. But, when she lifted her gaze from the stage floor, to the chrome stripper pole in front of her, Bickslow practically choked on his beer.

 _COSPLAYER?!_

 _ **Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?**_

 _ **You can ride my face until you dripping cum**_

 _ **Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?**_

 _ **Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?**_

 _ **I'm not the type to call you back tomorrow**_

 _ **But the way you wrappin 'round me is a prob**_

 _ **Ain't nobody tryna save ya**_

 _ **Baby, get that paper**_

 _ **Probably got a lot of other bitches owe you favors**_

 _ **Pussy so good, I had to save that shit for later**_

 _ **Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table**_

She moved to the beat, those long legs taking the short step forward to the pole as she gripped it with one hand, and used the other to untie the length of silk holding her robe together as she lightly circled the pole. The seith mage couldn't take his eyes off of her, the pink guild mark on her hand throwing all his doubts it wasnt her right out the window. Taking in the words of the song she chose, combined with seeing her slowly slip out of the robe, and keep dancing in only a lacy black lingerie set, detailed with dark blue. Bickslow kept his gaze on Lucy as he effortlessly lifted herself up off the ground, and spun around the pole in slow motion, like she was walking on air, and then quickly hooking a leg around it backwards and dropping to the ground in a spiral that he'd never forget. But red corset girl behind him caught his attention.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with that girl!"

"What the hell ya talking about lady," he instantly cut in on her personal thoughts, and judging by her expression, she didn't know she'd said that out loud. "She isn't doing anything wrong."

"Its not that," she stuttered nervously under his glare, holding her hands up as she explained, "It's just that, you see the lights? Her outfit is supposed to be pink. The boss says that's her thing. But she always wears either black, dark blue, or bright green. I haven't seen her dance in pink since her first day, and that was a few months ago."

Bickslow replied in a short, "Oh." and was right back to staring at Lucy up on the stage.

 _ **She repping XO to the death, I'm tryna make these bitches sweat**_

 _ **I'm tryna keep that pussy wet, I'm tryna fuck her and her friends**_

 _ **You gonna run it for these hundreds, girl, or nah?**_

 _ **Show me is you really 'bout your money, girl, or nah?**_

 _ **Don't play with a boss, girl, take it off**_

 _ **Take it for a real one**_

 _ **You gonna get it all**_

 _ **Is you really 'bout your money or nah?**_

 _ **Can you really take dick or nah?**_

 _ **Can I bring another bitch or nah?**_

 _ **Is you with this shit or nah?**_

 _ **Or nah, or nah**_

Her honey brown eyes met his while she was inverted on the pole, and he could've sworn he saw her blush as she righted herself, and let her heels hit the floor, before she dropped into a split with her back still to him. It was the one time in his life he held himself back from letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

He saw another girl at the side of the stage, and caught the glance the celestial mage as she got up from the stage floor, before she was gone and a girl who couldn't even compare to Lucy in the eyes of the seith mage took her place. In a few short seconds, he was up off his bar stool and out of the bar, going around back to wait for her.

and it didn't take very long for her to come out of the back entrance in her dark jacket, carrying her glittery heels in one hand and a big bag of jewels in the other.

She gasped as he stepped out of the shadows, letting out a sigh of relief as she steadied her breathing and said, "I could have hurt you."

"You could've tried." he chuckled, and saw her smirk slightly before it was replaced with a scowl.

"Why are you here, Bickslow?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Cosplayer."

"Rent has to get paid somehow." she sighed again, her shoulders slumping a bit as she added, "So, you're going to tell my team, right? Let all of Fairy Tail know Lucy Heartfilia dances for money at the sleaziest place in town, all because her team can't hold onto a fucking mission reward to save their lives?"

"Nope." Her eyes shot up to his, and he smiled at her surprise. "Why would i tell your secret, when now I have one of my own?"

she quirked her eyebrow and tilted her head, making him breathe out a laugh at how fucking adorable she was, before leaning in closer to her, to whisper in her ear, "No one has to know you come here and dance, Lucy. Just like no one has to know how I'm gonna keep coming here to watch you. 'Cause seriously, Cosplayer, that was the sexiest shit I've seen in my entire life."

He felt the shudder run through her, before that body he'd been staring at earlier was pressed against him, the hand with her guild mark on his chest. "Bickslow…"

If she was going to say something, his lips on hers cut her short. The celestial mage melted into the arms of the Seith mage, and for the first time in a long time, Bickslow felt his soul warm from the inside out, latching onto hers like he was.

Following her had been the best, creepiest decision of his life.


End file.
